


Atonement

by absquatulatess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentions of Regulus Black - Freeform, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absquatulatess/pseuds/absquatulatess
Summary: Lana Kendrick was supposed to be dead. But instead of waking up in Hell, she woke up in another world plagued by man-eating giants and where her presence unwittingly changed the course of dozens of lives.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Atonement

The summer of 1962 brought blooming roses, brilliant sunshine, and the first days of Lana Kendrick’s life. She entered the world kicking, screaming, bathed in blood, and stealing the last breath from her mother. Magda Kendrick had been killed by a child, _an infant_ , and her husband spent the rest of his life making sure that his daughter never forgot what happened.

Lana Kendrick was a monster. A murderer.

By the time Lana was eleven, she had grown to hate the so-called gifts that she couldn’t restrain. Nonetheless, she taught herself with great pain to hide her powers, and then Albus Dumbledore appeared on the Kendrick house’s front door. He took her by the hand and promised to teach her how to control the _thing_ underneath her skin. She was forced to leave Birmingham and the wicked place she called home for another type of prison. Her jailer was now a man with a snow-colored beard and twinkling eyes. The iron bars were midnight Astronomy classes, emerald green ties, and the magic that flowed through Hogwarts’ ancient corridors. She studied her greatest fears diligently, kept her head low, and only made one friend.

In the summer, she didn’t know which was worse—to remain a pretender at Hogwarts or to return home and tell a different breed of lies. Lana had no choice either way. She never did.

Often, Lana dreamt of birds. Their wings dark against the sunset and soaring towards freedom. She envied their ability to fly away from all things dark and terrible.

However, she was no bird. Lana Kendrick was a girl, and she was cursed.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

The winter of 1979 brought cold snows, swirling storms, and the final days of Lana Kendrick’s life. She died the same way she was born. Bloodied, screaming, and limbs flailing. Her final breaths were filled with anger, sorrow, and regret.

Lana Kendrick was a monster. A murderer.

The official documents said that she disappeared, never to be seen again. She soon became another name added to a large casualty list courtesy of an ongoing war that would never truly end, no matter how hard everybody else believed otherwise. 

Any other person would say that it was written in the stars, her life would always start and end in bloodied tragedy. Circumstances and desperation would’ve always driven her to join that motley crew of the weak looking for protection, the ambitious looking for shared glory, and thugs gravitating toward a leader who offered them refined forms of brutality.

Except, how were they supposed to know that Lana Kendrick was supposed to wake up in a vastly different world, practically adopt three children, and atone for her wrongdoings? Nobody, not even Lana herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading _Atonement _!__
> 
> I literally wrote this a couple of days ago as a joke, but eventually, Lana grew onto me and I decided to publish this. Also, I would love any idea on who to pair Lana with. I'm still in the early developments of her character, but I'm leaning towards either Levi or Erwin. Let me know if y'all's opinion is different right now.
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comments--it's very much appreciated!


End file.
